


Snapshots From a spy's life

by Wizardchester91



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Domestic Fluff, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles involving Archer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots From a spy's life

1\. "Daddy, Daddy push me!" AJ giggled from the seat of her swing, and Archer obeyed, because he would do anything for this beautiful little girl that was, somehow, amazingly, calling him Daddy. "OK, now brace yourself, like I taught you!" He pivoted to the front of the swing as she let go, his daughter sailing through the air for a moment, and then he was reaching for her, and it was a perfect catch, she tucked herself perfectly, and she was safe in his arms. " now, what did you learn?" He asked, nose buried in her reddish hair. "Trust." She replied, looking up at him with her mother's eyes, bright green, but flecked and streaked with blue. "Exactly. Daddy will always be here to catch you. I promise. Now...let's not tell your mother about our flying lessons, OK?"

2\. "Sterling Archer! Why are you giving WINE to our BABY?" Lana snapped, brandishing a sippy cup in front of his nose. He chuckled mischievously and gestured to a bottle on the counter. "Lana, relax. I'm not stupid. It's Sparkling Grape juice. It's like...half a percent- ow!" He flinched as she smacked him repeatedly in the head and shoulder. "Ow, OW! SERIOUSLY please stop!" He captured her wrist in his hands and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. "I'm not going to give Alcohol to a Baby. Jeeze." 

3\. Her first birthday, Archer must have spent over a thousand dollars on her. He refused to hire a clown "Thats my EIGHTH biggest fear, LANA!" But he had the entire penthouse decorated, a cake, and a guy dressed as one of her favorite characters, and A pile of presents that went up to Archers knees. Some of it was the wrong age range, or size, and it was obvious that he had no idea how to shop for a toddler, but the thought was there. And later, when she commented on it, he shrugged and looked away, mumbling something about a kid deserves to have a decent birthday, and she knew he was thinking of his own misery.

4\. Her first day of school he broke in at night and did a perimeter sweep, almost getting caught, because he had to make sure it was safe for her. Lana was furious, berating him for "almost costing his daughter a chance at an enrolment at a GREAT school and do you have to be such an OVERPROTECTIVE STUPID?" He took her fury, accepting it, as he usually always did, because it was her, and when you are as in love as he is with her, you just do that. 

5\. "Mamma?...mamma? Mamma.....MAMMA!"Lana glared, first at her daughter, then at Archer, who was laughing, in that perfect way when he fully let himself laugh, head thrown back, eyes crinkled, blue eyes dancing. She wanted to yell at him, to ask him why the SHIT  he taught her that, but the moment swept her up and soon she was laughing too.

6\. It was well known how much Archer hated having dogs in the house. And yet for some reason, there, in a perfect, military-trained sit/stay underneath the Christmas tree, was a goofy, smiling, black Labrador. The hair, the smell, and the insanely massive piles of Deuce in the yard were worth it when he pounced on Lana, licking her vigorously, or frolicked with AJ in the yard. He could sit back and watch that stupid dog for hours. 

7\. He was sipping his morning cocktail, scanning the newspaper, half eaten lemon poppyseed muffin in front of him, the ISIS dispatch and Police scanner a distant hum..when he heard Lana vomiting Noisily. He waited for her to finish, knowing she would resent if he tried to comfort her, and gave her a quizzing look when she sat at the table, a muffin in hand. 

"So....I kinda need to tell you something..." She started, staring at the tablecloth. He stared, eyes scanning over her full breasts...were they always that full? And when was the last time she had bought....oh shit.

"You're pregnant again?" He asked, eyes wide with wonder. 

"Yuuup"

"Didn't steal anyone's splooge again, did you Lana?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Archer, I did not. This...kinda happened the normal way..." 

He sighed. "Hooray! Now come here so I can kiss you."

 


End file.
